Voldemort's Revenge
by slash-leo
Summary: From what we know of Voldemort he isn't really the type of person to give up. So will his actual death really stop him. Of course not. Voldemort's back and huanting Harry, but his a bit more corky than Harry remembers. Oneshot?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warning: Implied Harry Draco, but I promise nothing happens. Draco's kinda just there.

Story Talk: I can be a very random person at times and today just happens to be one of those times. I have no idea where this came from. Just somewhere in the depths of my mind. I plan for this to be a one-shot. However in this case I don't mind writing more. If I do though, because of the idea I have, the slash won't be implied anymore, but I will warn you during those times and it won't be involved every time.

Voldemort's revenge

"It's time to get up, it's time to get up, it's time to get up in the morning." Harry swatted at whoever was singing in his ear and rolled over to go back to sleep. "It's time to wake up, It's time to wake up, it's time to wake up today." Harry pulled the blanket over his head and groaned.

"Go away."

"Get up get up get up get up get up get up. Get up get up get up. It's time to get up today."

"Fine." Harry whined. He sat up and put on his glasses and turned to the person that was singing. "AHHHHHH!" Harry cried as he fell of his bed onto the floor. As fast as he could he grabbed his wand and shot back up, pointing it at the figure on the other side of his bed.

"You're supposed to be dead.."

"Oh, but I am. See I'm all transparency and stuff."

"VOLDEMORT!" Draco screamed and passed out in the doorway.

"Haha. I still got it. Oh yah!" Harry looked at Voldemort like he was crazy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see you kinda pissed me off when you killed me and all so I decided to come back and haunt you."

"I didn't think you were allowed to haunt."

"Oh you can when you have a proper reason. And seeing as how you killed me they think I have proper reason."

"Did they over look the fact that you killed my parents and tormented me for nine years."

"Yes. Apparently I am great when it comes to sex."

"Eww."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had some of this." Voldemort said turning slightly and smacking his ass. "Oh yeah. You know it's hot."

"Oh my God. I think I need to scrub my eyes."

"Oh it looks you're the blonde hair type."

"Or the type that doesn't like scaly old men."

"Hey I will have you know I am not scaly." Voldemort cried placing a hand on his hip.

"Aren't you supposed to be mean and hateful and stuff."

"Yeah." Voldemort said slowly. "But, I've been oddly happy. I think it's the floating. Yep definitely the floating." Harry just started at the ghost for a while before speaking.

"You're weird."

"I am not weird."

"Sure."

"Don't insult me I am the ever powerful Voldemort. People are afraid to say my name . . . I'm evil." Voldemort said, then nodding arrogantly.

"Oh and what are you going to do all powerful Voldemort? Stare at me with your ghosty eyes. Oh better yet say . . . boo!"

"Ahhhh. Don't say that word."

"Boo?"

"Ahhhhh!" Voldemort dove, or more float under the bed. As Harry laughed Voldemort crept back out slowly. "Yes. It's not my fault I have a phobia." Harry started laughing even harder.

"That is the greatest thing I've ever heard." He managed to squawk out during his laughter. "A ghost that can't say boo." Voldemort didn't scream this time but he made a small noise in the back of his throat and jumped a little.

"It's dangerous to make fun of me. . . I'm evil." Harry calmed himself down enough to be able to stand up straight.

"Who's going to be afraid of a ghost that can't say boo." Voldemort gave a squeak and jumped, before narrowing his eyes.

"That's it." Voldemort floated over to Harry who had began to laugh again. However Harry's laughter immediately stopped when Voldemort stopped so that Harry was inside him.

"Jesus Christ." Harry shivered, stepping away from the ghost only to have Voldemort follow him to the next spot. "Stop!" Harry yelled trying to run away, but Voldemort followed him everywhere he went. Finally Harry stopped.

"BOO!" Voldemort screamed in a high pitched girly way and dove through the closet door.

As Harry's laughter ceased, he noticed Draco rousing across the room. He walked over to the blonde and knelt next to him.

"Morning." Draco look confused and then his eyes widened as he remember why he was where he was.

"Voldemort. I saw him. I-" Then Draco eyes widened further before he gave a screeched and again passed out. Harry looked behind him to see Voldemort's head stick out of the closet, laughing.

"And to think I was pissed because he joined the light. Doesn't look like he was much help." Harry looked at the blonde to make sure he was out before turning to Voldemort and shaking his head.

"He's a pussy." He whispered. Voldemort chuckled a bit.

"So what are we doing for the rest of your life."

"Augh." Harry groaned. "Kill me now."

Tell me if you want to see more. I can't promise you it will be out soon, but if enough people say they would like to see more I will do it.


End file.
